bibliotecamaristafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Os Lusíadas - Canto Nono
1 Tiveram longamente na cidade, Sem vender-se, a fazenda os dois feitores Que os infiéis, por manha e falsidade, Fazem que não lha comprem mercadores; Que todo seu propósito e vontade Era deter ali os descobridores Da Índia tanto tempo, que viessem De Meca as naus, que as suas desfizessem. 2 Lá no seio Eritreu, onde fundada Arsínoe foi do Egípcio Ptolomeu, Do nome da irmã sua assim chamada, Que depois em Suez se converteu, Não longe o porto jaz da nomeada Cidade Meca, que se engrandeceu Com a superstição falsa e profana Da religiosa água Maumetana. 3 Gidá se chama o porto, aonde o trato De todo o Roxo mar mais florescia, De que tinha proveito grande e grato O Soldão que esse Reino possuía. Daqui aos Malabares, por contrato Dos infiéis, formosa companhia De grandes naus, pelo Índico Oceano, Especiaria vem buscar cada ano. 4 Por estas naus os Mouros esperavam, Que, como fossem grandes e possantes, Aquelas, que o comércio lhe tomavam, Com flamas abrasassem crepitantes. Neste socorro tanto confiavam, Que já não querem mais dos navegantes, Senão que tanto tempo ali tardassem, Que da famosa Meca as naus chegassem. 5 Mas o Governador dos céus e gentes, Que, para quanto tem determinado, De longe os meios dá convenientes, Por onde vem a ef eito o fim fadado, Influiu piedosos acidentes De afeição em Monçaide, que guardado Estava para dar ao Gama aviso, E merecer por isso o Paraíso. 6 Este, de quem se os Mouros não guardavam, Por ser Mouro como eles, antes era Participante em quanto maquinavam, A tenção lhe descobre torpe e fera. Muitas vezes as naus que longe estavam Visita, o com piedade considera O dano, sem razão, que se lhe ordena Pela maligna gente Sarracena. 7 Informa o cauto Gama das armadas Que de Arábica Meca vêm cada ano, Que agora são dos seus tão desejadas, Para ser instrumento deste dano. Diz-lhe que vêm de gente carregadas, E dos trovões horrendos de Vulcano, E que pode ser delas oprimido, Segundo estava mal apercebido. 8 O Gama, que também considerava O tempo, que para a partida o chama, E que despacho já não esperava Melhor do Rei, que os Maumetanos ama, Aos feitores, que em terra estão, mandava Que se tornem às naus; e por que a fama Desta súbita vinda os não impeça, Lhe manda que a fizessem escondida. 9 Porém não tardou muito que, voando, Um rumor não soasse com verdade: Que foram presos os feitores, quando Foram sentidos vir-se da cidade. Esta fama as orelhas penetrando Do sábio Capitão, com brevidade Faz represaria nuns, que às naus vieram A vender a pedraria que trouxeram. 10 Eram estes antigos mercadores Ricos em Calecu, e conhecidos; Da falta deles, logo entre os melhores Sentido foi que estão no mar retidos. Mas já nas naus os bons trabalhadores Volvem o cabrestante, e repartidos Pelo trabalho, uns puxam pela amarra, Outros quebram com o peito duro a barra; 11 Outros pendem da verga, e já desatam A vela, que com grita se soltava, Quando com maior grita ao Rei relatam A pressa com que a armada se levava. As mulheres e filhos que se matam Daqueles que vão presos, onde estava O Samorim, se queixam que perdidos Uns têm os pais, as outras os maridos. 12 Manda logo os feitores Lusitanos Com toda sua fazenda livremente Apesar dos inimigos Maumetanos, Por que lhe torne a sua presa gente. Desculpas manda o Rei de seus enganos; Recebe o Capitão de melhor mente Os presos que as desculpas, e tornando Alguns negros, se parte as velas dando. 13 Parte-se costa abaixo, porque entende Que em vão com o Rei gentio trabalhava Em querer dele paz, a qual pretende Por firmar o comércio que tratava. Mas como aquela terra, que se estende Pela Aurora, sabida já deixava, Com estas novas torna à pátria cara, Certos sinais levando do que achara. 14 Leva alguns Malabares, que tomou Por força, dos que o Samorim mandara Quando os presos feitores lhe tornou; Leva pimenta ardente, que comprara; A seca flor de Banda não ficou, A noz, e o negro cravo, que faz clara A nova ilha Maluco, com a canela, Com que Ceilão é rica, ilustre e bela. 15 Isto tudo lhe houvera a diligência De Monçaide fiel, que também leva, Que, inspirado de angélica influência, Quer no livro de Cristo que se escreva. Ó ditoso Africano, que a clemência Divina assim tirou de escura treva, E tão longe da pátria achou maneira Para subir à pátria verdadeira! 16 Apartadas assim da ardente costa As venturosas naus, levando a proa Para onde a Natureza tinha posta A meta Austrina da esperança boa, Levando alegres novas e resposta Da parte Oriental para Lisboa, Outra vez cometendo os duros medos Do mar incerto, tímidos e ledos; 17 O prazer de chegar à pátria cara, A seus penates caros e parentes, Para contar a peregrina e rara Navegação, os vários céus e gentes; Vir a lograr o prémio, que ganhara Por tão longos trabalhos e acidentes, Cada um tem por gosto tão perfeito, Que o coração para ele é vaso estreito. 18 Porém a deusa Cípria, que ordenada Era para favor dos Lusitanos Do Padre eterno, e por bom génio dada, Que sempre os guia já de longos anos; A glória por trabalhos alcançada, Satisfação de bem sofridos danos, Lhe andava já ordenando, e pretendia Dar-lhe nos mares tristes alegria. 19 Depois de ter um pouco revolvido Na mente o largo mar que navegaram, Os trabalhos, que pelo Deus nascido Nas Anfióneas Tebas se causaram; Já trazia de longe no sentido, Para prémio de quanto mal passaram, Buscar-lhe algum deleite, algum descanso No Reino de cristal líquido e manso; 20 Algum repouso, enfim, com que pudesse Refocilar a lassa humanidade Dos navegantes seus, como interesse Do trabalho que encurta a breve idade. Parece-lhe razão que conta desse A seu filho, por cuja potestade Os Deuses faz descer ao vil terreno E os humanos subir ao céu sereno. 21 Isto bem revolvido, determina De ter-lhe aparelhada, lá no meio Das águas, alguma ínsula divina, Ornada de esmaltado e verde arreio; Que muitas tem no reino, que confina Da mãe primeira com o terreno seio, Afora as que possui soberanas Para dentro das portas Herculanas. 22 Ali quer que as aquáticas donzelas Esperem os fortíssimos barões, Todas as que têm título de belas, Glória dos olhos, dor dos corações, Com danças e coreias, porque nelas Influirá secretas afeições, Para com mais vontade trabalharem De contentar, a quem se afeiçoaram. 23 Tal manha buscou já, para que aquele Que de Anquises pariu, bem recebido Fosse no campo que a bovina pele Tomou de espaço, por subtil partido. Seu filho vai buscar, porque só nele Tem todo seu poder, fero Cupido, Que assim como naquela empresa antiga Ajudou já, nestoutra a ajude e siga. 24 No carro ajunta as aves que na vida Vão da morte as exéquias celebrando, E aquelas em que já foi convertida Perístera, as boninas apanhando. Em derredor da Deusa já partida, No ar lascivos beijos se vão dando. Ela, por onde passa, o ar e o vento Sereno faz, com brando movimento. 25 Já sobre os Idálios montes pende, Onde o filho frecheiro estava então Ajuntando outros muitos, que pretende Fazer uma famosa expedição Contra o mundo rebelde, por que emende Erros grandes, que há dias nele estão, Amando coisas que nos foram dadas, Não para ser amadas, mas usadas. 26 Via Acteon na caça tão austero, De cego na alegria bruta, insana, Que por seguir um feio animal fero, Foge da gente e bela forma humana; E por castigo quer, doce e severo, Mostrar-lhe a formosura de Diana; E guarde-se não seja ainda comido Desses cães que agora ama, e consumido. 27 E vê do mundo todo os principais, Que nenhum no bem público imagina; Vê neles que não têm amor a mais Que a si somente, e a quem Filáucia ensina. Vê que esses que frequentam os reais Paços, por verdadeira e sã doutrina Vendem adulação, que mal consente Mondar-se o novo trigo florescente. 28 Vê que aqueles que devem à pobreza Amor divino e ao povo caridade, Amam somente mandos e riqueza, Simulando justiça e integridade. Da feia tirania e de aspereza Fazem direito e vã severidade: Leis em favor do Rei se estabelecem, As em favor do povo só perecem. 29 Vê, enfim, que ninguém ama o que deve, Senão o que somente mal deseja; Não quer que tanto tempo se releve O castigo, que duro e justo seja. Seus ministros ajunta, por que leve Exércitos conformes à peleja, Que espera ter com a mal regida gente, Que lhe não for agora obediente. 30 Muitos destes meninos voadores Estão em várias obras trabalhando: Uns amolando ferros passadores, Outros ásteas de setas delgaçando; Trabalhando, cantando estão de amores, Vários casos em verso modulando, Melodia sonora e concertada, Suave a letra, angélica a soada. 31 Nas frágoas imortais, onde forjavam Para as setas as pontas penetrantes, Por lenha corações ardendo estavam, Vivas entranhas ainda palpitantes. As águas onde os ferros temperavam, Lágrimas são de míseros amantes; A viva f lama, o nunca morto lume, Desejo é só que queima, e não consume. 32 Alguns exercitando a mão andavam Nos duros corações da plebe rude; Crebros suspiros pelo ir soavam Dos que feridos vão da seta aguda. Formosas Ninfas são as que curavam As chagas recebidas cuja ajuda Não somente dá vida aos mal feridos, Mas põe em vida os ainda não nascidos. 33 Formosas são algumas e outras feias, Segundo a qualidade for das chagas; Que o veneno espalhado pelas veias Curam-no às vezes ásperas triagas. Alguns ficam ligados em cadeias, Por palavras subtis de sábias magas: Isto acontece às vezes, quando as setas Acertam de levar ervas secretas. 34 Destes tiros assim desordenados, Que estes moços mal destros vão tirando, Nascem amores mil desconcertados Entre o povo ferido miserando; E tamboril nos heróis de altos estados Exemplos mil se vêem de amor nefando, Qual o das moças Bíbli e Cinireia, Um mancebo de Assíria, um de Judeia. 35 E vós, ó poderosos, por pastoras Muitas vezes ferido o peito vedes; E por baixos e rudos, vós, senhoras, Também vos tomam nas Vulcâneas redes. Uns esperando andais noturnas horas, Outros subis telhados e paredes: Mas eu creio que deste amor indino É mais culpa a da mãe que a do menino. 36 Mas já no verde prado o carro leve Punham os brancos cisnes mansamente, E Dione, que as rosas entro a neve No rosto traz, descia diligente. O frecheiro, que contra o céu se atreve, A recebê-la vem, ledo e contente; Vêm todos os Cupidos servidores Beijar a mão à Deusa dos amores. 37 Ela, por que não gaste o tempo em vão, Nos braços tendo o filho, confiada Lhe diz: "Amado filho, em cuja mão Toda minha potência está fundada; Filho, em quem minhas forças sempre estão; Tu, que as armas Tifeias tens em nada, A socorrer-me a tua potestade Me triz especial necessidade. 38 "Bem vês as Lusitânicas fadigas, Que eu já de muito longe favoreço, Porque das Parcas sei, minhas amigas, Que me hão de venerar e ter em preço. E, porque tanto imitam as antigas Obras de meus Romanos, me ofereço A lhe dar tanta ajuda, em quanto posso, A quanto se estender o poder nosso. 39 "E porque das insídias do odioso Baco foram na Índia molestados, E das injúrias sós do mar undoso Puderam mais ser mortos que cansados, No mesmo mar, que sempre temeroso Lhe foi, quero que sejam repousados, Tomando aquele prémio e doce glória Do trabalho, que faz clara a memória. 40 "E para isso queria que, feridas As filhas de Nereu, no ponto fundo, De amor dos Lusitanos incendidas, Que vêm de descobrir o novo mundo, Todas numa ilha juntas e subidas, Ilha, que nas entranhas do profundo Oceano terei aparelhada, De dons de Flora e Zéfiro adornada; 41 "Ali, com mil refrescos e manjares, Com vinhos odoríferos e rosas, Em cristalinos paços singulares Formosos leitos, e elas mais formosas; Enfim, com mil deleites não vulgares, Os esperem as Ninfas amorosas, De amor feridas, para lhes entregarem Quanto delas os olhos cobiçarem. 42 "Quero que haja no reino Netunino, Onde eu nasci, progénie forte e bela, E tome exemplo o mundo vil, malino, Que contra tua potência se rebela, Por que entendam que muro adamantino, Nem triste hipocrisia val contra ela: Mal haverá na terra quem se guarde, Se teu fogo imortal nas águas arde." 43 Assim Vénus propôs, e o filho inieo, Para lhe obedecer, já se apercebe: Manda trazer o arco ebúrneo rico, Onde as setas de ponta de ouro embebe. Com gesto ledo a Cípria, e impudico, Dentro no carro o filho seu recebe; A rédea larga às aves, cujo canto A Factôntea morte chorou tanto. 44 Mas diz Cupido, que era necessária Uma famosa e célebre terceira, Que, posto que mil vezes lhe é contrária, Outras muitas a tem por companheira: A Deusa Giganteia, temerária, Jactante, mentirosa, e verdadeira, Que com cem olhos vê, e por onde voa, O que vê, com mil bocas apregoa. 45 Vão-a buscar, e mandam adiante, Que celebrando vá com tuba clara Os louvores da gente navegante, Mais do que nunca os d'outrem celebrara. Já murmurando a Fama penetrante Pelas fundas cavernas se espalhara: Fala verdade, havida por verdade, Que junto a Deusa traz Credulidade. 46 O louvor grande, o rumor excelente No coração dos Deuses, que indignados Foram por Baco contra a ilustre gente, Mudando, os fez um pouco afeiçoados. O peito feminil, que levemente Muda quaisquer propósitos tomados, Já julga por mau zelo e por crueza Desejar mal a tanta fortaleza. 47 Despede nisto o fero moço as setas Uma após outra: geme o mar com os tiros; Direitas pelas ondas inquietas Algumas vão, e algumas fazem giros; Caem as Ninfas, lançam das secretas Entranhas ardentíssimos suspiros; Cai qualquer, sem ver o vulto que ama: Que tanto, como a vista, pode a fama. 48 Os cornos ajuntou da ebúrnea lua Com força o moço indómito excessiva, Que Tethys quer ferir mais que nenhuma, Porque mais que nenhuma lhe era esquiva. Já não fica na aljava seta alguma, Nem nos equóreos campos Ninfa viva; E se feridas ainda estão vivendo, Será para sentir que vão morrendo. 49 Dai lugar, altas e cerúleas ondas, Que, vedes, Vénus traz a medicina, Mostrando as brancas velas e redondas, Que vêm por cima da água Netunina. Para que tu recíproco respondas, Ardente Amor, à flama feminina, É, forçado que a pudicícia honesta Faça quanto lhe Vénus amoesta. 50 Já todo o belo coro se aparelha Das Nereidas, e junto caminhava Em coreias gentis, usança velha, Para a ilha, a que Vénus as guiava. Ali a formosa Deusa lhe aconselha O que ela fez mil vezes, quando amava. Elas, que vão do doce amor vencidas, Estão a seu conselho oferecidas. 51 Cortando vão as naus a larga via Do mar ingente para a pátria amada, Desejando prover-se de água fria, Para a grande viagem prolongada, Quando juntas, com súbita alegria, Houveram vista da ilha namorada, Rompendo pelo céu a mãe formosa De Menónio, suave e deleitosa. 52 De longe a Ilha viram fresca e bela, Que Vénus pelas ondas lha levava (Bem como o vento leva branca vela) Para onde a forte armada se enxergava; Que, por que não passassem, sem que nela Tomassem porto, como desejava, Para onde as naus navegam a movia A Acidália, que tudo enfim podia. 53 Mas firme a fez e imóvel, como viu Que era dos Nautas vista e demandada; Qual ficou Delos, tanto que pariu Latona Febo e a Deusa à caça usada. Para lá logo a proa o mar abriu, Onde a costa fazia uma enseada Curva e quieta, cuja branca areia, Pintou de ruivas conchas Citereia. 54 Três formosos outeiros se mostravam Erguidos com soberba graciosa, Que de gramíneo esmalte se adornavam.. Na formosa ilha alegre e deleitosa; Claras fontes o límpidas manavam Do cume, que a verdura tem viçosa; Por entre pedras alvas se deriva A sonorosa Ninfa fugitiva. 55 Num vale ameno, que os outeiros fende, Vinham as claras águas ajuntar-se, Onde uma mesa fazem, que se estende Tão bela quanto pode imaginar-se; Arvoredo gentil sobre ela pende, Como que pronto está para afeitar-se, Vendo-se no cristal resplandecente, Que em si o está pintando propriamente. 56 Mil árvores estão ao céu subindo, Com pomos odoríferos e belos: A laranjeira tem no fruto lindo A cor que tinha Dafne nos cabelos; Encosta-se no chão, que está caindo, A cidreira com os pesos amarelos; Os formosos limões ali, cheirando, Estão virgíneas tetas imitando. 57 As árvores agrestes que os outeiros Têm com frondente coma enobrecidos, Alemos são de Alcides, e os loureiros Do louro Deus amados e queridos; Mirtos de Citereia, com os pinheiros De Cibele, por outro amor vencidos; Está apontando o agudo cipariso Para onde é posto o etéreo paraíso. 58 Os dons que dá Pomona, ali Natura Produz diferentes nos sabores, Sem ter necessidade de cultura, Que sem ela se dão muito melhores: As cerejas purpúreas na pintura, As amoras, que o nome têm de amores, O pomo que da pátria Pérsia veio, Melhor tornado no terreno alheio. 59 Abre a romã, mostrando a rubicunda Cor, com que tu, rubi, teu preço perdes; Entre os braços do ulmeiro está a jocunda Vide, com uns cachos roxos e outros verdes; E vós, se na vossa árvore fecunda, Peras piramidais, viver quiserdes, Entregai-vos ao dano, que, com os bicos, Em vós fazem os pássaros inicos. 60 Pois a tapeçaria bela e fina, Com que se cobre o rústico terreno, Faz ser a de Aqueménia menos diria, Mas o sombrio vale mais ameno. Ali a cabeça a flor Cifísia inclina Sôbolo tanque lúcido e sereno; Floresce o filho e neto de Ciniras, Por quem tu, Deusa Páfia, inda suspiras. 61 Para julgar, difícil coisa fora, No céu vendo e na terra as mesmas cores, Se dava às flores cor a bela Aurora, Ou se lha dão a ela as belas flores. Pintando estava ali Zéfiro e Flora As violas da cor dos amadores; O lírio roxo, a fresca rosa bela, Qual reluz nas faces da donzela; 62 A cândida cecém, das matutinas Lágrimas rociada, e a manjarona. Vêem-se as letras nas flores Hiacintinas, Tão queridas do filho de Latona. Bem se enxerga nos pomos e boninas Que competia Cloris com Pomona. Pois se as aves no ar cantando voam, Alegres animais o chão povoam. 63 Ao longo da água o níveo cisne canta, Responde-lhe do ramo filomela; Da sombra de seus cornos não se espanta Acteon, n'água cristalina e bela; Aqui a fugace lebre se levanta Da espessa mata, ou tímida gazela; Ali no bico traz ao caro ninho O mantimento o leve passarinho. 64 Nesta frescura tal desembarcavam Já das naus os segundos Argonautas, Onde pela floresta se deixavam Andar as belas Deusas, como incautas. Algumas doces cítaras tocavam, Algumas harpas e sonoras flautas, Outras com os arcos de ouro se fingiam Seguir os animais, que não seguiam. 65 Assim lhe aconselhara a mestra experta; Que andassem pelos campos espalhadas; Que, vista dos barões a presa incerta, Se fizessem primeiro desejadas. Algumas, que na forma descoberta Do belo corpo estavam confiadas, Posta a artificiosa formosura, Nuas lavar-se deixam na água pura, 66 Mas os fortes mancebos, que na praia Punham os pés, de terra cobiçosos, Que não há nenhum deles que não saia De acharem caça agreste desejosos, Não cuidam que, sem laço ou redes, caia Caça naqueles montes deleitosos, Tão suave, doméstica e benigna, Qual ferida lha tinha já Ericina. 67 Alguns, que em espingardas e nas bestas, Para ferir os cervos se fiavam, Pelos sombrios matos e florestas Determinadamente se lançavam: Outros, nas sombras, que de as altas sestas Defendem a verdura, passeavam Ao longo da água que, suave e queda, Por alvas pedras corre à praia leda. 68 Começam de enxergar subitamente Por entre verdes ramos várias cores, Cores de quem a vista julga e sente Que não eram das rosas ou das flores, Mas da lã fina e seda diferente, Que mais incita a força dos amores, De que se vestem as humanas rosas, Fazendo-se por arte mais formosas. 69 Dá Veloso espantado um grande grito: "Senhores, caça estranha, disse, é esta! Se ainda dura o Gentio antigo rito, A Deusas é sagrada esta floresta. Mais descobrimos do que humano espírito Desejou nunca; e bem se manifesta Que são grandes as coisas e excelentes, Que o mundo encobre aos homens imprudentes. 70 "Sigamos estas Deusas, e vejamos Se fantásticas são, se verdadeiras." Isto dito, velozes mais que gamos, Se lançam a correr pelas ribeiras. Fugindo as Ninfas vão por entre os ramos, Mas, mais industriosas que ligeiras, Pouco e pouco sorrindo e gritos dando, Se deixam ir dos galgos alcançando. 71 De uma os cabelos de ouro o vento leva Correndo, e de outra as fraldas delicadas; Acende-se o desejo, que se ceva Nas alvas carnes súbito mostradas; Uma de indústria cai, e já releva, Com mostras mais macias que indignadas, Que sobre ela, empecendo, também caia Quem a seguiu pela arenosa praia. 72 Outros, por outra parte, vão topar Com as Deusas despidas, que se lavam: Elas começam súbito a gritar, Como que assalto tal não esperavam. Umas, fingindo menos estimar A vergonha que a força, se lançavam Nuas por entre o mato, aos olhos dando O que às mãos cobiçosas vão negando. 73 Outra, como acudindo mais depressa A vergonha da Deusa caçadora, Esconde o corpo n'água; outra se apressa Por tomar os vestidos, que tem fora. Tal dos mancebos há, que se arremessa, Vestido assim e calçado (que, coa mora De se despir, há medo que ainda tarde) A matar na água o fogo que nele arde. 74 Qual cão de caçador, sagaz e ardido, Usado a tomar na água a ave ferida, Vendo no rosto o férreo cano erguido Para a garcenha ou pata conhecida, Antes que soe o estouro, mal sofrido Salta n'água, e da presa não duvida, Nadando vai e latindo: assim o mancebo Remete à que não era irmã de Febo. 75 Leonardo, soldado bem disposto, Manhoso, cavaleiro e namorado, A quem amor não dera um só desgosto, Mas sempre fora dele maltratado, E tinha já por firme pressuposto Ser com amores mal afortunado, Porém não que perdesse a esperança De ainda poder seu fado ter mudança, 76 Quis aqui sua ventura, que corria Após Efire, exemplo de beleza, Que mais caro que as outras dar queria O que deu para dar-se a natureza. Já cansado correndo lhe dizia: "Ó formosura indigna de aspereza, Pois desta vida te concedo a palma, Espera um corpo de quem levas a alma. 77 "Todas de correr cansam, Ninfa pura, Rendendo-se à vontade do inimigo, Tu só de mi só foges na espessura? Quem te disse que eu era o que te sigo? Se to tem dito já aquela ventura, Que em toda a parte sempre anda comigo, Ó não na creias, porque eu, quando a cria, Mil vezes cada hora me mentia. 78 "Não canses, que me cansas: e se queres Fugir-me, por que não possa tocar-te, Minha ventura é tal que, ainda que esperes, Ela fará que não possa alcançar-te. Espora; quero ver, se tu quiseres, Que subtil modo busca de escapar-te, E notarás, no fim deste sucesso, Tra la spica e la man, qual muro è messo. 79 "Ó não me fujas! Assim nunca o breve Tempo fuja de tua formosura! Que, só com refrear o passo leve, Vencerás da fortuna a força dura. Que Imperador, que exército se atreve A quebrantar a fúria da ventura, Que, em quanto desejei, me vai seguindo, O que tu só farás não me fugindo! 80 "Pões-te da parte da desdita minha? Fraqueza é dar ajuda ao mais potente. Levas-me um coração, que livre tinha? Solta-me, e correrás mais levemente. Não te carrega essa alma tão mesquinha, Que nesses fios de ouro reluzente Atada levas? Ou, depois de presa, Lhe mudaste a ventura, e menos pesa? 81 "Nesta esperança só te vou seguindo: Que, ou tu não sofrerás o peso dela, Ou na virtude de teu gesto lindo Lhe mudarás a triste e dura estrela: E se se lhe mudar, não vás fugindo, Que Amor te ferirá, gentil donzela, E tu me esperarás, se Amor te fere: E se me esperas, não há mais que espere." 82 Já não fugia a bela Ninfa, tanto Por se dar cara ao triste que a seguia, Como por ir ouvindo o doce canto, As namoradas mágoas que dizia. Volvendo o rosto já sereno e santo, Toda banhada em riso e alegria, Cair se deixa aos pés do vencedor, Que todo se desfaz em puro amor. 83 Ó que famintos beijos na floresta, E que mimoso choro que soava! Que afagos tão suaves, que ira honesta, Que em risinhos alegres se tornava! O que mais passam na manhã, e na sesta, Que Vénus com prazeres inflamava, Melhor é experimentá-lo que julgá-lo, Mas julgue-o quem não pode experimentá-lo. 84 Desta arte enfim conformes já as formosas Ninfas com os seus amados navegantes, Os ornam de capelas deleitosas De louro, e de ouro, e flores abundantes. As mãos alvas lhes davam como esposas; Com palavras formais e estipulantes Se prometem eterna companhia Em vida e morte, de honra e alegria. 85 Uma delas maior, a quem se humilha Todo o coro das Ninfas, e obedece, Que dizem ser de Celo e Vesta filha, O que no gesto belo se parece, Enchendo a terra e o mar de maravilha, O Capitão ilustre, que o merece, Recebe ali com pompa honesta e régia, Mostrando-se senhora grande e egrégia. 86 Que, depois de lhe ter dito quem era, Com um alto exórdio, de alta graça ornado, Dando-lhe a entender que ali viera Por alta influição do imóvel fado, Para lhe descobrir da unida esfera Da terra imensa, e mar não navegado, Os segredos, por alta profecia, O que esta sua nação só merecia, 87 Tomando-o pela mão, o leva e guia Para o cume dum monte alto e divino, No qual uma rica fábrica se erguia De cristal toda, e de ouro puro e fino. A maior parte aqui passam do dia Em doces jogos e em prazer contino: Ela nos paços logra seus amores, As outras pelas sombras entre as flores. 88 Assim a formosa e a forte companhia O dia quase todo estão passando, Numa alma, doce, incógnita alegria, Os trabalhos tão longos compensando. Porque dos feitos grandes, da ousadia Forte e famosa, o mundo está guardando O prémio lá no fim, bem merecido, Com fama grande e nome alto e subido. 89 Que as Ninfas do Oceano tão formosas, Tethys, e a ilha angélica pintada, Outra coisa não é que as deleitosas Honras que a vida fazem sublimada. Aquelas proeminências gloriosas, Os triunfos, a fronte coroada De palma e louro, a glória e maravilha: Estes são os deleites desta ilha. 90 Que as imortalidades que fingia A antiguidade, que os ilustres ama, Lá no estelante Olimpo, a quem subia Sobre as asas ínclitas da Fama, Por obras valorosas que fazia, Pelo trabalho imenso que se chama Caminho da virtude alto e fragoso, Mas no fim doce, alegre e deleitoso: 91 Não eram senão prémios que reparte Por feitos imortais e soberanos O mundo com os varões, que esforço e arte Divinos os fizeram, sendo humanos. Que Júpiter, Mercúrio, Febo e Marte, Eneias e Quirino, e os dois Tebanos, Ceres, Palas e Juno, com Diana, Todos foram de fraca carne humana. 92 Mas a Fama, trombeta de obras tais, Lhe deu no mundo nomes tão estranhos De Deuses, Semideuses imortais, Indígetes, Heróicos e de Magnos. Por isso, ó vós que as famas estimais, Se quiserdes no mundo ser tamanhos, Despertai já do sono do ócio ignavo, Que o ânimo de livre faz escravo. 93 E ponde na cobiça um freio duro, E na ambição também, que indignamente Tomais mil vezes, e no torpe e escuro Vício da tirania infame e urgente; Porque essas honras vãs, esse ouro puro Verdadeiro valor não dão à gente: Melhor é, merecê-los sem os ter, Que possuí-los sem os merecer. 94 Ou dai na paz as leis iguais, constantes, Que aos grandes não dêem o dos pequenos; Ou vos vesti nas armas rutilantes, Contra a lei dos inimigos Sarracenos: Fareis os Reinos grandes e possantes, E todos tereis mais, o nenhum menos; Possuireis riquezas merecidas, Com as honras, que ilustram tanto as vidas. 95 E fareis claro o Rei, que tanto amais, Agora com os conselhos bem cuidados, Agora com as espadas, que imortais Vos farão, como os vossos já passados; Impossibilidades não façais, Que quem quis sempre pôde; e numerados Sereis entre os Heróis esclarecidos, E nesta Ilha de Vénus recebidos.